criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Sayer
Carrie Sayer Unnamed grandmother Unborn twin brother |path = Spree Killer Family Annihilator |mo = Stabbing Bludgeoning Strangulation |victims = 9 killed 7+ attempted |status = Incarcerated/Institutionalized |actor = Sterling Beaumon |appearance = "Safe Haven" }} "Do you ever wonder what's under your skin?" Jeremy Sayer is a teenaged spree killer who appears in Safe Haven. History Born on February 6, 1997 in Newton, Iowa, Jeremy was despised by his mother from the day he was born. She had been pregnant with twins, but the other child was consumed by Jeremy while they were still in the fetal stage. When Jeremy was ten years old, his father left him and moved to Wisconsin. By the age of thirteen, Jeremy had already committed several crimes, including four counts of petty theft, three counts of assault, four counts of battery, one charge of sexual assault, and one count of animal cruelty. According to his mother, he also attempted to kill his entire family by placing rat poison in their Thanksgiving turkey and kidnapped their neighbor's dog, then killed it in an unknown fashion. Not long prior to Safe Haven, he twisted the arm of his sister, Carrie, so far that it broke and she had to be taken to the ER. At this point, his mother couldn't take his delinquent behavior anymore and left him at a hospital in Nebraska, intending for him to be applied for the state's Safe Haven child protection law. For the paperwork, he claimed his name was Niko BellicThe protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. While he was there, he was picked up by Monica Archer, who did volunteer work there, and was allowed to spend the night with her family. The same night, he killed the entire family and began his spree of family massacres as he fled back to his home at Newton. After killing the Bennett family, Jeremy hitches a ride with Reverend Louis Hannum. While on the road, Jeremy, most likely acting out on his psychopathic tendencies, murders Hannum, causing his car to crash into a ditch, then dissects Hannum's arms. He then walks to a park and spots the Riverton family, who has stopped by as the daughter Amber wants to go to the bathroom. Jeremy gains the trust of the mother Nancy by saying that he got off a bus heading for Chicago to go to the bathroom, but the bus left before he can get back and his cell phone was still onboard. Nancy decides to drive him to the local police station, but after they witness officers struggle with a gangster, she changes her mind and brings Jeremy home instead, much to the enjoyment of Amber and the son Zack. There, Jeremy gives Nancy the Archer family's home number before being distracted by Nancy cutting up chicken with a kitchen knife. Meanwhile, Rossi and Reid go to the Archer home, having realized that the unsub is a teenager and that Monica Archer willingly took him home because she trusted him. There, they found a message sent by Nancy about Jeremy being at her house. Morgan and Prentiss rush to the house and find the children tied up and Jeremy and Nancy missing. In Nancy's van, Jeremy talks with her and criticizes Zack before eerily stating that Amber will become "hot" when she grows. Nancy then pulls over at Jeremy's request, and Jeremy asks if she is relieved that he'll be out of her hair. When Nancy denies it, Jeremy angrily stabs her in the stomach before stealing a skateboard and riding off. By the time the BAU identified him, Jeremy had made his way back to his home in Iowa and taken his sister hostage. After being confronted by Morgan and Prentiss, Morgan angrily promises to kill Jeremy if he even considers harming his sister, causing Jeremy to tearfully surrender. While being escorted from the house by Morgan, he smugly proclaims that "he would see mother in five years," believing that he would be released at eighteen. Morgan vowed to attend every one of his parole hearings to prevent that from happening before shoving him in the police car and slamming the door. Modus Operandi Jeremy targeted whole families, but as exemplified by his out-of-character murder of Reverend Hannum, he also wasn't hesitant in attacking other victims. He would gain their trust using some kind of ruse, such as saying that he missed his bus, in order to gain access to their homes. Since he was only 13, they felt comfortable enough to let him stay in with them. After tying up the children, telling them it was a game, Jeremy then lured the parents to them somehow and tied them up as well. After all the family members were tied up, he would strangle the children and stab the fathers to death in order to torture the mothers psychologically, after which they would be brutally bludgeoned to death with some incidental object. During his second family massacre, Jeremy dissected the father out of curiosity and did the same to Reverend Hannum. Throughout the attacks, he had a noticeable habit of trying to get a rise out of the mother by stating unsettling facts, such as suggesting he would rape her daughter. During this he would ask if they hate him, and getting visibly upset if they said no, almost as if he wanted them to hate him, as that would presumably "justify" their suffering and death in his mind. Profile "You think I'm a bad kid." "I never said that." "You didn't have to." The team diagnoses the unsub as a "budding psychopath" because he is too young to be classified as antisocial. He is streetwise, but clearly comfortable and easily accepted in a middle-class suburban home. His interpersonal skills are through the roof, and this manipulation is not just a ruse, it is a complex con. Omaha is where his killing spree originated; he had traveled over forty miles because his victims, not suspecting a teenager of being dangerous, gave him rides and places to stay. As part of his ruse, he appears as an extremely vulnerable child alone out on the road. He most likely has a criminal record and grew up in a medium socio-economic status, but his rage against families reveals that he experienced extreme abuse or neglect, so at some point, he was removed from his family. Known Victims *Unspecified date(s): A total of five counts of assault and battery *Unspecified date: One unspecified sexual assault *November of pre-2010, Newton, Iowa: Attempted to kill his entire family with rat poison, including: **Kendra Sayer **Carrie Sayer **His unnamed father **An unnamed grandmother *The 2010 killing spree: **October 10, Newton, Iowa: Carrie Sayer **October 19, Omaha, Nebraska: The Archer family ***Monica Archer ***The unnamed father ***Eric and Daniel Archer **October 20, Council Bluffs, Iowa: The Bennett family ***Sandra Bennett ***Jake Bennett ***Sammy Bennett ***Kayla Bennett **October 20-21, Route 6, Iowa: Reverend Louis Hannum **October 21, Des Moines, Iowa: The Riverton family ***Nancy Riverton ***Zack Riverton ***Amber Riverton **October 22, Newton, Iowa: Carrie Sayer Notes *Being thirteen year old at the time of the episode, Jeremy is the youngest rampage killer on the show to date, and also one of the youngest killers in general. Appearances *Season Six **Safe Haven References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Poisoners Category:Underaged Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Family Annihilators